This invention relates to electronics, in general, and to methods of manufacturing semiconductor components and semiconductor components thereof, in particular.
A semiconductor component typically includes a metal lead frame, a semiconductor die mounted on the metal lead frame, and wire bonds electrically connecting the semiconductor die to the lead frame. The electrical performance of this type of semiconductor component suffers from high electrical resistance and inductance of each of the wire bonds.
Another type of semiconductor component uses a plurality of wire bonds and a clip bond to electrically connect the semiconductor die to the metal lead frame. This type of semiconductor component is, however, relatively expensive because of the use of two different types of electrical connections between the semiconductor die and the metal lead frame. Multiple clip bonds cannot be individually assembled in the semiconductor component in a simple manner to completely replace the wire bonds because of pitch and size limitations of the multiple clip bonds and also because of an electrical shorting problem occurring during solder reflow.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method of manufacturing a semiconductor component that is not expensive and that has a high manufacturing throughput. The resulting semiconductor component should have a die-to-lead frame interconnect system that has low parasitic resistances and inductances.